


Destiel:Becoming Human

by Smallkitten713



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids are real, AndroidxHuman, Castiel is an Android, Dean is a CEO, Happy Ending, M/M, based of Detroit become human video game, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallkitten713/pseuds/Smallkitten713
Summary: The Year is 2100,androids have gained more popularity,while major cities around the world including Lebanon Kansas Have granted them citizenships.Androids were designed  to help humans with their basic needs such  as cleaning,and other House chores,but of course not everyone was  thrilled by the arrival of these humanoids.Many felt like they would be taking Jobs from the average American,and simply saw them as inferior to them but that is not the case for Dean Winchester.Join CEO Dean Winchester as he finds love with his android Castiel.





	Destiel:Becoming Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I’m back sorry for being gone for so long but I am bringing you all a Destiel one shot.Let me know what you all think about it,and I hope you all like it.

The Year is 2100,androids have gained more popularity,while major cities around the world including Lebanon Kansas Have granted them citizenships.Androids were designed to help humans with their basic needs such as cleaning,and other House chores,but of course not everyone was thrilled by the arrival of these humanoids.Many felt like they would be taking Jobs from the average American,and simply saw them as inferior to them but that is not the case for Dean Winchester.Dean is CEO and Co-Founder of Winchesters incorporated along with his Business partner,and younger brother Sam Winchester.Wicnhesters Inn was one of the first companies that made androids available to the public,and the brothers couldn’t be prouder of how things turned out two years later.Dean was currently in his office filling out some paperwork on his laptop with his own personal android Castiel.He then looks at the time,and noticed that it was 10:00pm already.“Damn that late already? Guess time really does fly by when you’re having fun huh Cas?” He said as he looks over at Castiel.He usually also stayed late since he didn’t have anyone to go home to unlike his baby brother Sam.Sam has his wife Jessica and the twins Ethan and Sarah to go home to,along with their family Android Meg,So the older Winchester didn’t mind doing the heavy work for Sammy to go home.Dean had gotten Castiel about Two years ago when the company was still rising.In fact Castiel was one of the first androids the company received,so Dean really did have a soft spot fort Androids in general.He was well aware of how some androids are treated which is why he had put so many strict policies in order for someone to get an Android from Winchesters inn.He wanted the Androids to have a good home,and feel human.“Yes it sure does Dean shall I get everything ready for our voyage back home?“ the Android asked curiously as he turns his head to Dean,and blinks.He wore the same thing that any other android did,and had big Ocean blue eyes.Dean had also made sure to install a special software into Castiel’s system to give him some free will along with deciding against him having the button on the side of his head like other Androids did.  
“Yes please,Thank you Cas “ he says as he closes his laptop,and puts his paperwork into an organized pile.Castiel simply nods and puts everything away while getting Dean’s briefcase,and walking out of his office.Dean Honestly couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Castiel’s eyes weren’t he followed closely behind.while many may see them as robots Dean saw Castiel as more then that. To him Castiel was his partner,He acted,spoke and even felt human.He immediately dismisses the thought since Human and Android relationships were prohibited it would never work out anyway.little did Dean know that the Android returned the feelings as well.Castiel understood enough about humans,and human emotions to understand his feelings for Dean,He cared for him as more then just his care taker or “Master” he was family to him,but it was installed into his software that Androids are meant to serve humans not be with them,but yet he couldn’t help himself.Once they go downstairs to the garage in the building,and everything is inside the car Castiel gets on the passengers seat while Castiel gets in the driver’s seat of the black Chevy impala he usually drove.It May be old school,but This car is very dear to Dean since it was his father’s.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks later Dean was at home in his couch watching a movie while eating popcorn.He then looks over at Castiel who was just simply standing next to the couch with no emotion in his face as usua.He nibbles on his own lower lip as he lets out a sigh and pats the seat next to him.”Sit with me Cas watch the movie with me “ he says.  
Castiel moves to sit next to Dean,and turns his attention to the movie for a while before turning to look at Dean his Baby blue eyes locking with Dean’s emerald like ones longer then they should.Dean feels his face heat up slightly as he looks back at Cas.”D-Do I got something in my face Cas?” He asked with a small chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.  
Castiel shakes his head “No of course not Dean I just think your eyes are beautiful “ he compliments not thinking it would be bad to compliment his human.  
Dean’s face turns more red as he keeps his eyes on Castiel.‘Ah screw the law ‘ he thinks to himself before leaning over,and pulling Cas into a soft and gentle kiss.  
Castiel was taken by surprise when he feels Dean’s lips lock with his own.He closes his eyes for a moment as his server tells him to stop and pull away.He was determined to break through it and not pull away,so he immediately returns the kiss as he puts his hand on Dean’s cheek as they kiss.After a while Dean pulls away for some air.”Wow” was all he managed to say.He was surprised the Android’s lips were so soft like a human’s,and that he was able to kiss back.  
“D-Dean we can not do this it is prohibited “ Castiel says nervously as he looks down at the floor nervously.Dean shakes his head as he puts his hand on Castiel’s chin,and lifts it up so he can face him.For the first time ever he could see an emotion on Castiel’s face it wasn’t worry or sadness it was love.  
“I don’t care about the law Cas all I care about is you,and us let us just enjoy this moment “ he says as he wraps his arms around Castiel.  
Castiel smiles happily as he lays his head on Dean’s chest.Dean was right Perhaps they should just enjoy this right now.In that moment nothing else mattered but them,in that moment Castiel knew he was no longer just an Android he had become human.

The end


End file.
